Donald Trump
|birth_place = Queens, New York City |party = Republican (1987–99, 2009–11, 2012–present) |otherparty = |spouse = * * }} |children = |parents = Fred Trump (1905–99) Mary Anne MacLeod (1912–2000) |residence = White House Mar-a-Lago (Southern White House) |alma_mater = |occupation = * }} |net_worth = US $4.5 billion (March 2016) |signature = Donald Trump Signature.svg |signature_alt = Donald J Trump stylized autograph, in ink |website = * * }} }} Donald John Trump (born June 14, 1946) is the 45th and current President of the United States. Before becoming president, he was a businessman and television personality. Trump was also the chairman and president of The Trump Organization. Much of his money was made in real estate in New York City, Las Vegas, and Atlantic City. He used to own the Miss Universe pageant. He was the star in his own reality show The Apprentice. In June 2015, Trump announced that he would run for President of the United States in the 2016 presidential election. Starting mid-July, polls showed that Trump was the front-runner in the Republican field. This was true even after much criticism from the party due to his comments on illegal immigration, Muslims, and ISIS. His campaign has gained support from mostly middle-class families. It has gained opposition from Democrats, some Republicans, business people, some world leaders and the pope. On May 4, 2016, Trump became the presumptive nominee after his only remaining challengers, Texas United States senator Ted Cruz and Ohio Governor John Kasich, dropped out. He became the president-elect November 9, 2016, after a close race with former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton. Each of them needed 270 electoral votes to win. Trump had 304 while Clinton had 227. He was inaugurated as the 45th president on January 20, 2017. At 70 years old, Trump is the oldest person ever to become President of the United States. Early life Trump was born Donald John Trump in Queens, New York City. He is the son of Fred Trump and his wife, Mary Anne (née MacLeod), who married in 1936. His mother was born on the Isle of Lewis, off the west coast of Scotland.Scottish Genealogy, Scottish Ancestry – Donald Trump Scottishroots.com. Retrieved January 9, 2014 Donald was one of five children. Donald's oldest brother, Fred Jr., died in 1981 at the age of 43. Trump's sister, is Maryanne, is a judge in New York. Trump's father's parents were German immigrants. His grandfather, Frederick Trump, immigrated to the United States in 1885. He became a naturalized American citizen in 1892. Frederick married Elisabeth Christ (October 10, 1880 – June 6, 1966) at Kallstadt, Kingdom of Bavaria, Germany, on August 26, 1902. They had three children. He studied at Fordham University until transferring to the University of Pennsylvania. Trump was not drafted during the Vietnam War. In an interview for a 2015 biography, he attributed his medical deferment to heel spurs. Career Hotel developments at the White House, 1987]] Trump began his career at his father's real estate company, Elizabeth Trump and Son. the company focused on middle-class rental housing in Brooklyn, Queens, and Staten Island. One of Trump's first projects, while he was still in college, was the revitalization of the foreclosed Swifton Village apartment complex in Cincinnati, Ohio. His father had purchased it for $5.7 million in 1962. Trump became closely involved in the project. With a $500,000 investment, he turned the 1200-unit complex with a 66 percent vacancy rate to 100 percent occupancy within two years. In 1972, the Trump Organization sold Swifton Village for $6.75 million. Trump has developed many real estate projects. They include Trump International Hotel and Tower in Honolulu, Trump International Hotel and Tower in Chicago, Trump International Hotel and Tower in Toronto, and Trump Tower in Tampa. In Fort Lauderdale, Florida, one Trump construction project was put on hold in favor of another (Trump International Hotel and Tower in Fort Lauderdale). Meanwhile, Trump Towers in Atlanta is being developed in a housing market having the nation's second-highest inventory of unsold homes. In its October 7, 2007 Forbes 400 issue, "Acreage Aces", Forbes valued Trump's wealth at $3 billion.Forbes topic page on Donald Trump Forbes. Retrieved April 2010. Since 2011, his net worth has been estimated from $2.9 billion to $7 billion. Beauty pageants From 1996 until 2015, Trump owned part or all of the Miss Universe, Miss USA, and Miss Teen USA beauty pageants. Wrestling support Trump is a WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) fan, and a friend of WWE owner Vince McMahon. In 1988–89 he hosted WrestleMania IV and V at Boardwalk Hall (dubbed "Trump Plaza" for storyline purposes) and has been an active participant in several of the shows. Trump was inducted into the celebrity wing of the WWE Hall of Fame in 2013 at Madison Square Garden for his contributions to the promotion. He made his sixth WrestleMania appearance the next night. The Apprentice In 2003, Trump became the executive producer and host of the NBC reality show The Apprentice, in which a group of competitors battled for a high-level management job in one of Trump's commercial enterprises. In 2004, Trump filed a trademark application for the catchphrase "You're fired!" For the first year of the show, Trump earned $50,000 per episode (roughly $700,000 for the first season), but following the show's initial success, he was paid $1 million per episode. In a July 2015 press release, Trump's campaign manager said that NBCUniversal had paid him $213,606,575 for his 14 seasons hosting the show. On February 16, 2015, NBC announced that they would be renewing The Apprentice for a 15th season. On February 27, Trump stated that he was "not ready" to sign on for another season because of the possibility of a presidential run. On June 29, after widespread negative reaction stemming from Trump's campaign announcement speech, NBC released a statement saying, "Due to the recent derogatory statements by Donald Trump regarding immigrants, NBCUniversal is ending its business relationship with Mr. Trump." Trump was replaced by former Governor of California and actor Arnold Schwarzenegger. 2016 presidential campaign , March 2016]] Announcement Trump made a formal announcement of his candidacy for president of the United States for the 2016 elections on June 16, 2015. He made the announcement at 11am EST from his headquarters in Trump Tower in New York City.Reid J. Epstein (June 16, 2015).Donald Trump Enters 2016 Presidential Race. The Wall Street Journal.John Santucci and Veronica Stracqualursi (June 16, 2015). Donald Trump Announces 2016 Presidential Campaign: 'We Are Going Make our Country Great Again'. ABC News. Trump launched his campaign saying, "We are going to make our Country Great Again" with a commitment to become the "greatest jobs president." Trump's official campaign slogan is "Make America Great Again." That was Ronald Reagan's campaign slogan, but Trump trademarked it.Martosko, David (May 12, 2015).EXCLUSIVE: Trump trademarked slogan 'Make America Great Again' just DAYS after the 2012 election and says Ted Cruz has agreed not to use it again after Scott Walker booms it TWICE in speech. Daily Mail. On May 4, 2016, Trump became the presumptive nominee after his only challengers, Texas United States senator Ted Cruz and Governor of Ohio John Kasich, dropped out. Border security and illegal immigration remarks During his announcement speech he stated in part, "When Mexico sends its people, they're not sending their best. They're not sending you.... They're sending people that have lots of problems, and they're bringing those problems.... They're bringing drugs. They're bringing crime. They're rapists. And some, I assume, are good people." On July 6, 2015, Trump issued a written statement to clarify his position on illegal immigration which drew a reaction from critics.Business Insider - July 6, 2015 (Provides full text of Trump's July 6, 2015, written statement.). Retrieved July 8, 2015 Ideas Trump has described his political leanings and positions in many ways over time. Politico has called his positions as "eclectic, improvisational and often contradictory". He has listed several different party affiliations over the years, and has also run as a Reform Party candidate. The positions that he has revised or reversed include stances on progressive taxation, abortion, and government involvement in health care. He has supported Christian groups in the U.S., claiming that he will reverse unfavorable tax treatments preventing them from expressing themselves in the political arena and promising to revive a more widespread use of the phrase "Merry Christmas" instead of "Happy Holidays" in department stores. Other issues he highlights include taking care of military veterans, making the military "strong", aggressive bombing of the Mideast terrorist group ISIS, surveillance of certain mosques in the U.S., and making trade agreements more favorable to American workers. Primaries Trump entered a large field of candidates consisting of 16 other Republican candidates campaigning for the nomination, the largest presidential field in American history. By early 2016, the race had mostly centered on Donald Trump and U.S. Senator Ted Cruz. On Super Tuesday, Trump won the majority of the delegates and remained the front-runner throughout the primaries. Finishing in June 2016 with nearly 14 million votes, Trump broke the all-time record for winning the most primary votes in the history of the Republican Party. }} General campaign and election in the 1980s to win the states of Pennsylvania, Michigan, and Wisconsin]] After becoming the presumptive Republican nominee, Trump's focus shifted to the general election, urging remaining primary voters to "save their vote for the general election." Trump began targeting Hillary Clinton, who became the presumptive Democratic nominee on June 6, 2016 after beating Bernie Sanders in the Democratic primaries, and continued to campaign across the country. Clinton had established a significant lead in national polls over Trump throughout most of 2016. In early July, Clinton's lead narrowed in national polling averages following the FBI's conclusion of its investigation into her ongoing email controversy. On September 26, 2016, Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton faced off in the first presidential debate at Hofstra University in Hempstead, New York. Lester Holt, an anchor with NBC News, was the moderator. This was the most watched presidential debate in United States history. On November 8, 2016, Trump won the presidency with 304 electoral votes to Clinton's 227 votes. Trump won a smaller share of the popular vote than Clinton. He is the fifth person to become president without winning the popular vote. The final popular vote difference between Clinton and Trump is that Clinton finished ahead by 2.86 million or 2.1 percentage points, 48.04% to 45.95%, with neither candidate reaching a majority. Trump's victory was considered a big political upset, as nearly all national polls at the time showed Hillary Clinton with a modest lead over Trump, and state polls showed her with a modest lead to win the Electoral College. In the early hours of November 9, 2016, Trump received a phone call in which Clinton conceded the presidency to him. Trump then delivered his victory speech before hundreds of supporters in the Hilton Hotel in New York City. Presidential transition Trump's transition team was led by Chris Christie until November 11, 2016, when Vice President-elect Mike Pence took over. His nominees for cabinet and other positions include: was selected to be Trump's White House Chief of Staff]] was nominated to be Secretary of State]] * RNC chairman Reince Priebus as White House Chief of Staff * Businessman and media executive Steve Bannon as Counselor to the President. * Senator Jeff Sessions as Attorney General * Lieutenant General Michael Flynn as National Security Advisor (Resigned on February 13, 2017) * Education reform activist Betsy DeVos as Secretary of Education * Governor Nikki Haley as Ambassador to the United Nations * Attorney General of Oklahoma Scott Pruitt as Administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency. * Businesswoman Linda McMahon as Administrator of the Small Business Administration. * U.S. Representative Mick Mulvaney as Director of the Office of Management and Budget."Trump picks US Rep. Mulvaney to head White House budget office", Reuters via CNBC, December 16, 2016. * Lawyer Robert Lighthizer as United States Trade Representative.Jacobs, Jennifer (January 3, 2017). Trump Taps China Critic Lighthizer for U.S. Trade Representative. Bloomberg. Last visited January 3, 2017. * Former Secretary of Labor Elaine Chao as Secretary of Transportation * U.S. Representative Tom Price as Secretary of Health and Human Services * Former campaign rival Ben Carson as Secretary of Housing and Urban Development * Financier Steven Mnuchin as Secretary of the Treasury * Billionaire investor Wilbur Ross as Secretary of Commerce * Marine Corps General James Mattis as Secretary of Defense * Marine Corps General John F. Kelly as Secretary of Homeland Security * Businessman Andrew Puzder as Secretary of Labor (Withdrew nomination February 15, 2017) * CEO of ExxonMobil Rex Tillerson as Secretary of State * Former Governor Rick Perry as Secretary of Energy * U.S. Representative Ryan Zinke as Secretary of the Interior * U.S. Representative Mike Pompeo as Director of the Central Intelligence Agency. * Under Secretary for Health David Shulkin as Secretary of Veterans AffairsCamila Domonoske, Trump Announces David Shulkin As Pick For Secretary Of Veterans Affairs NPR.org January 11, 2017Trump Names Dr. David Shulkin to Head Veterans Affairs Bloomberg News January 11, 2017 * Former Governor of Georgia Sonny Perdue as Secretary of Agriculture * U.S. Senator Dan Coats as Director of National Intelligence. President of the United States On January 20, 2017, Trump was sworn in by Chief Justice John G. Roberts as President of the United States at his inauguration ceremony at the United States Capitol Building. Within his first hour as president, he signed several executive orders, including an order to minimize "the economic burden" of the Affordable Care Act, also known as Obamacare. On the Saturday following Trump's inauguration there were massive demonstrations protesting Trump in the United States and worldwide, including the 2017 Women's March. talking with Secretary John F. Kelly about immigration, January 2017]] On January 23, 2017 Trump signed the executive order withdrawing the United States from the Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP) or Trans Pacific Partnership Agreement (TPPA), a trade agreement between the United States and eleven Pacific Rim nations—Australia, Brunei, Canada, Chile, Japan, Malaysia, Mexico, New Zealand, Peru, Singapore, and Vietnam that would have created a "free-trade zone for about 40 percent of the world's economy." Two days later, he ordered the construction of the Mexico border wall. He reopened the Keystone XL and Dakota Access pipeline construction projects. at the White House, March 2017]] On January 27, an order suspended admission of refugees for 120 days and denied entry to citizens of Iraq, Iran, Libya, Somalia, Sudan, Syria and Yemen for 90 days, citing security concerns about terrorism. Later, the administration seemed to reverse a portion of part of the order, effectively exempting visitors with a green card. Shear, Michael. "White House Official, in Reversal, Says Green Card Holders Won’t Be Barred", ''The New York Times (January 29, 2017). Several federal judges issued rulings that curtailed parts of the immigration order, stopping the federal government from deporting visitors already affected. On January 30, 2017, Trump fired Acting Attorney General Sally Yates because of her criticisms of Trump's immigration suspension. On January 31, 2017, Trump nominated Judge Neil Gorsuch to the United States Supreme Court to replace the late Justice Antonin Scalia. After The Wall Street Journal reported that Trump's National Security Advisor Michael T. Flynn was under investigation by U.S. counterintelligence agents for his communications with Russian officials,Carol E. Lee, Devlin Barrett & Shane Harris, U.S. Eyes Michael Flynn's Links to Russia, The Wall Street Journal (January 22, 2017). Flynn resigned on February 13, 2017.Maggie Haberman, Matthew Rosenberg, Matt Apuzzo & Glenn Thrush, Michael Flynn Resigns as National Security Adviser, The New York Times (February 13, 2017). Two days later on February 15, Trump's Secretary of Labor-nominee Andrew Puzder withdrew his nomination due to not having support from Democrats or Republicans to confirm his nomination.Ed O'Keefe & Jonnelle Marte, Andrew Puzder withdraws nomination for labor secretary, The Washington Post (February 15, 2017). , 2017]] On April 7, 2017, Trump ordered the launch of 59 Tomahawk cruise missiles from the Mediterranean Sea into Syria, aimed at Shayrat Air Base as a reaction to the Khan Shaykhun chemical attack. and Egyptian President Abdel Fattah el-Sisi in Riyadh, Saudia Arabia, May 2017]] On May 3, 2017, Puerto Rico filed for bankruptcy after a massive debt and weak economy. It is the largest bankruptcy case in American history. On May 4, 2017, the American Health Care Act of 2017 (AHCA) was passed narrowly to replace and repeal Obamacare by the United States House of Representatives with a vote of 217 to 213, sending the bill to the Senate for voting. This is the second time the AHCA was voted in the House as the first version was not approved by the House in March 2017. On May 9, 2017, Trump fired FBI Director James Comey after he reportedly asked for more information and funding for the investigation of Russian interference in the 2016 United States elections. The White House stated that this was not true and that Trump fired Comey in order to end the investigation. On June 1, 2017, he announced that the United States would withdraw from the Paris Climate agreement, making the United States one of only three nations, including Syria and Nicaragua, to do so. On June 16, 2017, President Trump announced that he was "cancelling" the Obama administrations deals with Cuba, while also expressing that a new deal could be negotiated between the Cuban and United States governments. in Charlottesville, Virginia, August 2017]] On July 12, 2017, California Representative Brad Sherman formally introduced an article of impeachment, H. Res. 438, accusing the president of obstructing justice regarding the investigation of Russian interference in the 2016 presidential election. On July 26, 2017, Trump tweeted that the "United States Government will not accept or allow transgender individuals to serve in any capacity in the U.S. Military. Our military must be focused on decisive and overwhelming victory and cannot be burdened with the tremendous medical costs and disruption that transgender in the military would entail." Trump cited the alleged "disruption" and "tremendous medical costs" of having transgender service members. Bloomberg polling showed the President's approval rating was at 41 percent while Hillary Clinton's apporval rating was lower on July 18, 2017.McCormick, John. (July 18, 2017). "Finally, a Poll Trump Will Like: Clinton Is Even More Unpopular". Bloomberg website. Retrieved July 20, 2017. memorial ceremony at The Pentagon]] Between August 11 and 12, 2017, Trump oversaw the violent white supremacist rally in Charlottesville, Virginia regarding the removal of Confederate statues. Trump did not speak out against white nationalists explicitly, instead condemning "hatred, bigotry, and violence on many sides" leading people to think he did not take a harsh approach on racism. In late August, Trump dramatically escalated tensions against North Korea, warning that further threats against the U.S. will be met with "fire and fury like the world has never seen." North Korean leader Kim Jong-un then threatened to direct the country's next missile test toward Guam. Trump responded that if North Korea took steps to attack Guam, "things would happen to them like they never thought possible." In September 2017, Trump controversially oversaw the rescinding of the Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals or "DACA" which removed protections for children immigrants and removed benefits. The decision was announced by Attorney General Jeff Sessions. Two injunctions in January and February 2018 allowed renewals of applications and stopped the rolling back of DACA, and in April 2018 a federal judge ordered the acceptance of new applications; this would go into effect in 90 days. On September 29, 2017, Secretary of Health and Human Services Tom Price resigned after using tax payer's money for private traveling. signing a NASA funding bill, December 2017]] On October 1, 2017, Stephen Paddock opened fire on country-music festival goers in Las Vegas, killing more than 55 and injuring more than 500 becoming the deadliest mass shooting in modern United States history. On October 3, Trump visited Puerto Rico after it was damaged by Hurricane Maria and the next day visited Las Vegas to visit the victims from the shooting. address, January 2018]] In December 2017, Trump signed the Tax Cuts and Jobs Act of 2017, which cut the corporate tax rate to 21%, lowered personal tax brackets, increased child tax credit, doubled the estate tax threshold to $11.2 million, and limited the state and local tax deduction to $10,000. In February 2018, Trump praised the bill for increasing pay for millions, after announcements of bonuses from many companies. These bonuses have been criticized by the bill's opponents as publicity stunts, and economists have said many of them would have happened anyway due to low unemployment. In March 2018, Trump fired United States Secretary of State Rex Tillerson and replaced him with Director of the Central Intelligence Agency Mike Pompeo. In March 2018, the White House confirmed that President Trump would accept a meeting invitation from Kim Jong-un. The two will meet by May. Press secretary Sarah Huckabee Sanders said that "in the meantime, all sanctions and maximum pressure must remain." As of March 2018, Trump is reportedly a "subject" of the Robert Mueller investigation into the Russian interference in the 2016 United States elections, meaning his conduct is being looked at, but not a "target" which would indicate the likelihood of criminal charges. In April 2018, Trump hosted his first state dinner to honor French President Emmanuel Macron and his wife Brigitte Macron. In May 2018, Trump announced on Twitter that he will meet with North Korean Supreme Leader Kim Jong-un on June 12, 2018 in Singapore for peace talks. Personal life Trump has five children by three marriages, and has eight grandchildren. Trump is a Presbyterian. As a child, he began going to church at the First Presbyterian Church in Jamaica, Queens. Marriages , February 2016]] Trump married his first wife, Czech model Ivana Zelníčková, on April 7, 1977, at the Marble Collegiate Church in Manhattan. "They were married in New York during Easter of 1977. Mayor Beame attended the wedding at Marble Collegiate Church. Donald had already made his alliance with Roy Cohn, who would become his lawyer and mentor. They had three children: son Donald Trump Jr. (born December 31, 1977), daughter Ivanka (born October 30, 1981), and son Eric (born January 6, 1984). Ivana became a naturalized United States citizen in 1988. By early 1990, Trump's troubled marriage to Ivana and affair with actress Marla Maples had been reported in the tabloid press. They were divorced in 1992. Trump married his second wife, actress Marla Maples in 1993. They had one daughter together, Tiffany (born October 13, 1993). The couple were separated in 1997 and later divorced in 1999. In 1998, Trump began a relationship with Slovene model Melania Knauss, who became his third wife. They were engaged in April 2004 and were married on January 22, 2005, at Bethesda-by-the-Sea Episcopal Church, on the island of Palm Beach, Florida. In 2006, Melania became a naturalized United States citizen. On March 20, 2006, she gave birth to their son, whom they named Barron Trump. Health A medical report by his doctor, Harold Bornstein MD, showed that Trump's blood pressure, liver and thyroid function were in normal range.Frizell, Sam. "Donald Trump's Doctor's Letter Reveals He is Overweight, But 'In Excellent Health'", Time (magazine) (September 15, 2016).Bornstein, Harold. Donald J. Trump Medical Records (September 13, 2016). Trump says that he has never smoked cigarettes or consumed other drugs, including marijuana. He also does not drink alcohol, a decision after his brother's death caused by alcoholism.McAfee, Tierney. "Donald Trump Opens Up About His Brother's Death from Alcoholism: It Had a 'Profound Impact on My Life'", People (magazine) (October 8, 2015): "There are a few hard and fast principles that he himself lives by: no drugs, no cigarettes and no alcohol. Trump's abstinence from alcohol was largely shaped by the death of his brother, Fred Jr., from alcoholism in 1981." His BMI, according to his December 2016 visit on Doctor Oz, is just under 30, which is "high". References Other websites * Donald J. Trump for President campaign website * Bio of Trump at the Trump Organization * Financial information (federal office) at the Federal Election Commission * Profile at Project Vote Smart * * * Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York City Category:American billionaires Category:American conservatives Category:American game show hosts Category:American Presbyterians Category:Business people from New York City Category:Current national leaders Category:Donald Trump Category:People from Queens Category:Politicians from New York City Category:Real estate developers Category:Television personalities from New York City Category:Time People of the Year Category:Trump family Category:2016 United States presidential candidates Category:2020 United States presidential candidates Category:US Republican Party politicians Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:21st-century American politicians